when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterwis
"Sterwis. The Republic of Sterwis. Born out from the old Atlesian SSR. When the USRAC War is over, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command might've lost its own Soviet republics right now. But just to say the least, Sterwis is a capitalist republic, unlike that republic. Am I right?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Birth of Sterwis Sterwis, officially known as the Republic of Sterwis, is a capitalistic republic that is located from a largely named artificial island in Remnant and is the first republic that is located in Remnant.Also,it will be the superpower nation in Remnant. In World War III, Sterwis was created so that they will be the first republic in Remnant while Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral are still the four kingdoms in Remnant and Fauwan is the first communist state in Remnant. During the USRAC War, the Atlesian SSR will attack at James Ironwood for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command until the USRAC is being convinced by Ruby Rose so that the Atlesian SSR will be self-dissolved in order to establish Sterwis. After the USRAC War, the Atlesian SSR dissolved itself and admitted that Atlas can also destroy Grimm attacks. After the Atlesian SSR dissolved itself, the Atlesian SSR government declared to establish the Republic of Sterwis, shortly known as Sterwis, and they even made a named large artificial island in Remnant. Soon, they also declared to have their own capital city, which is named as Swynleas. Later on, they will have the first president of Sterwis, Malachite Norrington, for making Sterwis becoming stronger like Atlas, the United States, Erathia and Mistral. After the establishment of Sterwis is completed, it will be first republic in Remnant so that they are using the capitalist doctrine, and this country is not a kingdom. Soon, Sterwis will build itself to grow even more stronger from the help of the four kingdoms of Remnant, the USRAC and the People's Republic of Fauwan. In the Carlitian War, Sterwis would lose its capitalism by an anti-Rubyist outbreak so they banned Ruby Rose and any other Rubyists from coming to their country, but would be cured by the World Health Organization once the Future Inkwell Resistant Force liberated this nation.After liberated,Sterwis become a superpower nation stronger than Atlas and kingdoms in Remnant,thanks to following USA's capitalism and anti-Grimm sections Also,in during the middle of Rubyism Conflict,Crizearia Academy is completed built for Sterwisian peoples and ever students of Sterwis,thanks to Sterwis. Also,they can accept anyone in Remnant study abroad in this academy.They can become one supernation in Remnant when built their armed forces. Thanks to Sterwisian capitalism,Sterwis have high economy and high education with make their own artificial Dust mountains that they are friendly nation in Remnant after their capitalism returned and no anti-Rubyism outbreak. Before the North African Crisis, Sterwis is now stronger and has completed its own armed forces and their strength is bigger, so they would also help many places like Walkerville and Adventure Bay, and also, they would get diplomacy to the entire Grand Alliance, including the USA and the USRAC. In the siege of Kassala, they will be starting to attack at enemies, but they will kill Tabuu and defeat the Subspace Army when they became a member state of the Pacifist Protection Organization, so they would help the entire Buttertoast Alliance. In Operation Buttertoast, they completed the Anti-Hollow Infection Project and the Anti-Grimm Project in order to start helping Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, including the entire Grand Alliance, along with the help of the USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. After the North African Crisis, they will support many Huntsman teams so that they can support the USRAC, Atlas, the USA and the rest of the Grand Alliance. In their fight, they can have infantries, female infantries, armored vehicles, a navy, lots of aircraft, artilleries, weapons, helicopters, special forces and futuristic technology so that they can build up their own strength. In battle, they will be fighting Grimm monsters and Hollow zombies with the ability to help each other and they will be the first republic in Remnant. Now they will fight for themselves, the rest of their government, Malachite Norrington, capitalism, Sterwis Island, the four kingdoms in Remnant, Swynleas, Fauwan, the Pacifist Protection Organization, the republics of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Ralphie Tennelli, Atlas, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Sonic Alliance, the USA, Erathia, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries